1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measure system with primary and secondary locking assemblies and more particularly pertains to facilitating the convenient and accurate use of a tape measure system when measuring, particularly heights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tape measures of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tape measures of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the convenient and accurate measuring of objects through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,785 to Benarroch discloses a locking and measure device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,803 to O'Sullivan discloses a tape measure and fixture. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,007 to Harris discloses a tool guiding tape measure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tape measure system with primary and secondary locking assemblies that allows facilitating the convenient and accurate use of a tape measure system when measuring, particularly heights.
In this respect, the tape measure system with primary and secondary locking assemblies according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the convenient and accurate use of a tape measure system when measuring, particularly heights.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tape measure system with primary and secondary locking assemblies which can be used for facilitating the convenient and accurate use of a tape measure system when measuring, particularly heights. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.